


The needs we have, and the needs we meet.

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: Ryan returns to Scranton unstoppable and asks Pam on a date. Jim's offended, Pam's curious, and Ryan's determined. Three people, three needs, one solution.





	1. Romanced

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh, multiple fics I've been working on over the last two months and then my sleep deprived brain spawned this...enjoy.

Ryan comes back to the office feeling like a big shot.  
On top of the world. So he decides to go for it with Pam.  
"Hey, Pam. Wanna get dinner sometime?" He asks leaning against her desk.  
"Sorry, Ryan. I'm dating Jim now."  
Jim lifts his hand in acknowledgement.  
"So?"  
Jim can't believe his gumption.  
"So... he starts, but trails off when he catches the look on Pam's face.  
"You're actually interested!" he says in disbelief.  
"Well... I mean Roy was my first boyfriend and you and I were friends for a couple years before we jumped into dating. She twists her hands nervously. "I dont know...  
"So, you're in an open relationship?" Ryan questions.  
Pam glances at Jim "I mean it's up to you." She mumbles.  
He can't believe this! That she would consider it, and that she's putting it all on him to decide.  
"Yeah, you can take Pam out. Right after you take me out." He challenges sarcastically. Knowing he'll never go for it and back off.  
"Okay." He says.  
Jim chokes. "Excuse me?"  
Of course he'd have to go and surprise him.  
"You're hot." He shrugs. "Pick you up at seven." He pauses, looking him over. "Wear something nice."  
And like that, he's gone.  
"What just happened." 

At seven sharp Jim opens the door to a dressed to kill Ryan. Crisp fitted suit, tantalizing cologne, and dang if the blue of his tie didn't make his eyes something to drown in.  
He mentally shook himself. This is not right! In no universe would he be attracted to Ryan! Or any man for that matter.  
He's only doing this for Pam, it's just this whole date idea has his mind muddled.  
Ryan smiles tilting his head. "You clean up pretty good, Halpert." He purrs fingering the lapels of his jacket.  
Jim's breath stutters. Get it together! He curses mentally.  
"You're not too bad yourself." Be breathes. It's cliche he knows it,  
but Ryan smiles like he knows something Jim doesn't.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah." He locks the door and follows him to his car.  
Ryan opens the door for him. Winking as he climbs in.  
He is not sixteen! He is not sixteen! And Ryan Howard is not charming!  
"Where are we going?"  
"Don't worry about it." He turns the radio on to some kind of soft rock.  
That is not comforting.  
"Relax" He laughs looking at him. "It's someplace nice."  
He brushes his hand. "I wouldn't waste that pretty face on a dump here in scranton."  
Jim wants to bash his face into the window he's so turned on. Instead he turns his hand catching Ryan's. Rubs his thumb softly across his knuckles,  
sees his other hand clench the steering wheel.  
He smirks to himself. Two can play this game. 

He flirts with Ryan through dinner, tells him how stunning his eyes are, let's him trail his foot along his ankle, up his leg.  
Tries not to squirm under that piercing gaze.  
"Walk with me?" Ryan asks as they exit the building.  
There's a little lake down from the restaurant.  
He takes his hand and they walk around it leisurely.  
"When'd you become so smooth?" Jim asks, once again stroking his knuckles. He can't help it, they're so slim and cool under his. He hums "I'm not smooth, Jim. Just showing you what a beautiful man like you deserves."  
He ducks his head. He's not used to this...this romance thing. Sure Pam plans romantic things for them to do together but he's never been wined and dined before.  
He likes it, he decides looking up at Ryan, who chuckles "C'mon, Pam will wonder where you're at." He tugs at his hand and Jim reluctantly follows him back to the car. 

They pull up the drive and Ryan goes to open his door, walks him up the drive. Jim's not sure how to play it anymore with Ryan looking at him like that in the porch glow.  
"So...um, I had fun tonight." He murmurs.  
"Yeah?" Ryan reaches out to brush his hair back. "I'm glad."  
And then he's moving forward.

Jim collapses against the door after they've said goodnight. Breathless.  
What the heck is wrong with me!


	2. Wild oats

"Really? You took Jim to dinner."  
"Jim's never been romanced. But you're looking for a little fun, right?"  
"A nightclub? I dont know." She says hesitantly.  
"Hey, you're with me." He takes her hand. "Just us, okay? Have some fun. something you never had the chance to do before, right?"  
"Okay."

They pull up to the club and the place is packed.  
Flashing lights and sweaty bodies. She's half fascinated, half ready to bolt.  
"Relax." He murmurs in her ear. "Let me get you a drink."  
She nods, watching him saunter to the bar.  
Black jeans hugging and highlighting all the right places.  
She breathes deeply. This will be fun. She decides.  
He hands her some kind of fruity cocktail, glass already sweating. She takes a tentative sip.  
"Good?" He has to holler a bit to be heard, but the way his fingers brush loose strands of hair behind her ear feels Intimate. She smiles bashfully, turning her face against his hand.  
"Very."  
A couple of drinks and she loosens up a bit.  
Enough to let Ryan pull her to the dance floor. And Ryan? Well, let's just say Ryan can dance.  
She holds his warm body against hers, feeling the music, the vibrations, the spicy scent of his cologne, and wonders if he's as good a kisser as Kelly's always claimed.  
"What?" He laughs, catching her staring at him intently.  
She leans in. And yeah...  
He's that good.


	3. Cared for

Pam and Jim arrive at the office some weeks later and notice a very absent Ryan.  
"Hey, where's Ryan." Jim asks casually.  
"Sick apparently." Dwight leans across his desk with narrowed eyes. "Which, if you ask me, sounds very suspicious."  
He nods like they've understood his meaning.  
"Okay... well, you think a lot of things are suspicious." Jim says taking a seat.  
"What's suspicious?"  
Michael asks marching over.  
"Dwight doesn't believe that Ryan is sick."  
"He is too!" He defends "I talked to him on the phone and he sounds awful!"  
Jim glances at Pam, she's chewing her lip worried.  
"He could be faking." Dwight points out.  
"He wouldn't do that to me!" Michael says looking affronted. Dwight just stares at him. "Shut up! And... get back to work!"  
He storms to his office. "Pam?" He buzzes "get Ryan on the phone." She sighs. This is gonna be a long day... for everyone.

Ryan opens the door looking haggard.  
"What are you guy's doing here?" He croaks, coughing into his arm harshly.  
Pam frowns and Jim reaches to feel his forehead, gently sweeping his hair back.  
"Lunch date." He supplies dryly, holding up a can of soup.  
"You don't have t... He sways.  
"C'mon, bed." Pam takes his arm leading him back to the bedroom.  
Jim picks through the cabinets and clears off the stove and counter to prepare lunch.  
Once it's heated through he takes it back to the bedroom. 

Ryan's sitting on the side of the bed, Pam stroking his back. "Hope you like chicken noodle." He says sitting the bowl down. "Mhm." He groans rubbing at his face.  
"Alright?" Jim asks crouching in front of him.  
"'M so hot." He complains.  
"Well, yeah you got like thermals on. What were you thinking?" "That earlier I was cold." he pouts.  
Jim rolls his eyes. "Here." He stands tugging his shirt off for him. Trying not to stare at the lean muscle.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome. Eat your soup before it gets cold."  
He sips at it half heartedly. Pam's gaze wanders the room landing on the tv. "Got any good movies?"  
"Yes."  
"No need to get offended you big baby."  
He wrinkles his nose at her.  
"Okay." Jim laughs "scoot over."  
After finding a movie they all agree on they snuggle under the blankets together. Ryan rests his head against Jim's shoulder, holding Pam's hand. "Tired?" He asks pressing his lips to his head. "Hmm" he mumbles. "Go to sleep. We'll be here." 

They end up staying the night. Ryan warm between them, hand tangled in Pam's hair. Jim rubs his back, skin soft and smooth beneath his palm. He could get used to this.


End file.
